Long Time Coming
by TheRealAnon
Summary: She fell for him. He didn't catch her. Heartbreak is an open wound that eventually heals over time. Unless someone keeps re-opening them when it fades, carving deeper and deeper each time. He may push her away, but can she save him before he falls into the dark depths of insanity?
1. Prolouge

**Authors Note: Hi everyone! So this is my first Professor Layton Fanfiction and just to say, for now it is T rated, but will definatly go up to an M in future chapters. This also conatins spoilers for part of Curious Village and a lot of Lost/Unwound Future, except I will be adding my own twists into it. For all of you Layton lovers out there, this is NOT a Layton slash, okay? It should become extremely obvious in a few chapters who is though. Right then, now thats out of the way you can actually read it... Enjoy! x**

** ~ I do not own the Professor Layton series or it's characters ~**

* * *

_So when I'm gone,_

_Just carry on, _

_Don't mourn, Rejoyce, _

_Everytime you hear the sound of my voice._

_~ Eminem_

I still remember. It only feels like a few weeks ago I was sitting down next to my father- who was extremely sick at the time- listening to him. I always loved it when he told me stories. Sometimes he'd tell me about himself and my mother when they were young. Another night, he'd tell tales about when I was just a baby. He use to say, before my mother passed, that my midnight crying would be the death of her. I used to laugh. Hm.

My favorite story was Rapunzel. The girl with blonde hair that stretched for miles and was locked away inside a tower. Until a handsome prince saved her and they lived happily ever after.

"Wouldn't she get fed up in that tower, all by herself?" I used to ask him.

"Maybe sometimes. But she had friends around her, see. Animals. She wouldn't get so lonely with a lizard or a rabbit to play with."

"Yes, but what about the people? Doesn't she have any real friends?"

"She has no people friends yet, but whoever Rapunzel holds close to her heart will always remain there." He explains.

"Like mother?" I ask, craning to look up at him.

He pauses for a moment then smiles softly. "Yes, Flora. She may not be here in person, but she will always remain in our hearts."

The last part has stuck with me these last few years, kept me going. Matthew once found me at her grave and told me that she is always watching from above. I hoped he was right. I've always liked Matthew. He was one of my dearest friends and was always kind. He understood that when I first saw Dahlia- I ran behind him to hide- that I wasn't quite impressed. If I'm honest , it terrified me at first. I didn't even want to go near it. As I grew older, I understood it was what made my father happy. So I played along. I've never been to keen on it really.

Isn't the story of Rapunzel quite ironic though? Young girl lives in a tower, waiting for her knight in shining armour to rescue her. No real people. In my case it was robots. A whole village of them. Also my knight wasn't in shining armour. He wore an orange jumper, Black coat and a top hat. But he was, and still is, my hero. He made me smile for the first time in a long time. It turns out that was the key to the Reinhold fortune. My father wanted someone who could make me laugh and smile again. So then that was it. The fortune was ours. Or mine, as the Professor called it. There was a catch though. As soon as we touched it, the whole village would completely shut itself down. I couldn't bear the thought of losing the people whom I had grown up with, even if they were robots. Like Father said, People we hold close to our hearts will always remain. So I left it. I left too.

I told my stepmother that I wanted to leave with my new gaurdian. She was slightly taken aback, but she accepted.

"It's what your father would have wanted, and I am in no postition to stop you."

"Thank you." I smiled.

"I'd like nothing more than for you to be happy, Flora." She then turned to the Professor. "Thank you, Mr Layton. I truly am grateful, for everything." She shook his hand.

"Please, ma'am. The pleasure is all mine." He tipped his hat at her.

"You protect her with your life, Professor."

"Of course." He replied.

"I hope life treats you well, Flora." She smiled at me. I smiled back.

I was only 13 years old when I left my hometown with the Professor and his sidekick, as I like to call him. I thought my life would plan out perfectly from that point. That I would have the same perfect life as my parents did. The same perfect house. The same perfect family. The same perfect job.

My father told me that when I was eventually rescued from the tower I would be safe forever. He said I would find my prince and we'd live happily ever after.

My father lied.


	2. Chapter 2

**~ I do not own the Professor Layton series or it's characters ~**

* * *

_Even if I could it'd all be grey,_

_Got your picture on my wall,_

_It reminds me that it's not so bad,_

_It's not so bad._

_~ Dido_

**Flora's POV:**

I stormed down the street, ignoring the strange looks from passers- by. I probably looked a little funny. Luke says I'm cute when I'm mad. If that's the case I bet I look absolutely adorable.

How could they just take off and leave me all by myself? I waited and waited for them to come back but they never did. That was hours ago. I stayed put for a while, thinking that they might eventually turn up. I was wrong about that.

I took my keys and started heading towards the Professor's University he taught at. I would have thought he was doing a lecture if Luke wasn't gone as well.

I know why they didn't take me along. They think I'll get in the way. Well, I'm sorry you found me in the tower if that's the case. I'm sorry I'm always in the way.

I was near to it now. I walked past the subway and headed inside. There was a small man strolling around. He didn't look like he was in a hurry, so I stopped him.

"Excuse me, sir?" I asked.

He turned around and looked up. "Well, if it isn't young Flora! What can I do for you, my dear?"

"Which way to Professor Layton's office?"

"Second door down the corridor." He gestured. "Although you won't find him in there. He has another case to attend."

"I know. I'm just waiting for him. Thank you." I say and head in the direction he pointed.

I can't help but wonder if someday I'll be taught by the Professor at this university. Then I remember I'm mad at him so I push the thought away. His office is surprisingly tidy. I take a seat at his desk. I pick up a book lying on the edge and study it. 'Much Ado About Nothing.' By Shakespeare. I remember Luke telling me about how all his story's are written in riddles. Perfect for the Professor. I check his bookmark to see how far he is into it. Almost three quarters. The bookmark itself catches my eye. Part of the Professor's arm is there so I open the book the see that it's a picture.

He's standing outside the London Eye with his arm around a ginger haired girl and they're both smiling. He's isn't wearing his hat, which is strange, but what's even more strange is I haven't ever seen him smile like that. I wonder who she could be?

I put the book down, feeling a lot calmer than when I had first walked in. I make myself some tea and three cucumber sandwiches. I remember them saying about how most of my meals turn their stomachs, although the Professor objected and said I just needed more practice in handling food.

When I finish, I slouch over his desk and gaze out of the window. I still find myself fascinated by how huge London is. It excites me to know there is still the whole world around me. I hope I can travel it one day.

I'm still caught up in my daydream when I hear the door click open and voices. I spin around and they both look shocked to see me. I see guilt flash across the Professor's face before Luke speaks up.

"Oh! Um, hi there, Flora." He stammers.

I rise out of my seat and storm over to them. "You too have got some nerve, leaving me alone while you go off on another adventure!"

"Now Flora, you know that wasn't our intention at all." I wait for the explanation he is sure to have.

"While we were out investigating one issue, an even more troublesome matter arose."

"What kind of troublesome matter?" I demand.

"We couldn't have seen it coming Flora. Honest!" Luke says.

I'm starting to soften. "Really?"

"Of course! We would never leave you behind on purpose."

"Luke is quite right. Do forgive us for our oversight." The Professor says calmly.

"Well," I start. They have such a good way with words, and I'd rather go with them than stay here any longer. "Okay. Just this once. But you two had better not leave me alone again!"

"Of course not." He says reassuringly. He quickly glances around then his eyes stop on the table. "Huh? I'm sure I Ieft an apple on this table..." I look away and quickly scurry over to the desk. Him and Luke exchange a small laugh.

I smile. "What's done is done, so I guess there's no point dwelling on it." I take a look at their weary faces. "You two must be tired after all that running around. I just made a pot of tea. I'll go fetch it." I say and head into the next room. As I quickly finish the tea, I'm happy they aren't going to leave without me again. They certainly made a big deal out of this mystery, so I can't wait to see what it's about. I hear them muttering in the other room and moving around. I pick up the tray and push the door open.

"Viola! I thought you might be hungry, so I made some cucumber sand-"

I stop and look around the room. They were gone.

"Huh?" I quietly say to myself. "Where did they go?"

As the realisation sinks in, I frown and slam the tea onto the table, spilling it in the process. They lied. Right to my face. The anger comes back, also mixed with sadness. I have no idea were they went, so I can't exactly hunt then down. It wouldn't do me any good sitting around, waiting for them when clearly they didn't even care about me. So I took off, half jogging down the corridor and out of the door. I couldn't see them anywhere. I walk up to a young woman.

"Excuse me, you don't happen to have seen a man in a top hat and a little boy-" I start.

"Oh! Professor L, you mean?" She cuts me off. "He just got on the bus going to Scotland Yard. Something about seeing Inspector what's-his-name?"

"Inspector Chelmey?" I question.

"Yeah! That one. If it's the bus you're after, you'll be hanging around here another 15 minutes."

"Oh." I droop.

"So, you his daughter then? The Professor's, I mean." She giggled.

"Um, no. Well, it's a long story." A extremely long story, in fact. "Are you a student of his?"

She flicked her blonde hair. "Yes, I am. Very good teacher, Professor L. Always off on his little adventures though."

Adventures. Without me. I half heartedly listen to her ramble until the bus eventually comes.


	3. Chapter 3

**Authors Note: Thanks to 'M' for the review. You re-motivated me!**

**~ I do not own the Professor Layton series or it's characters ~**

* * *

_Be careful making wishes in the dark,_

_Can't be sure when they've hit their mark,_

_And besides in the mean, mean time,_

_I'm just dreaming of tearing you apart._

_~ Fall Out Boy_

**Clive's POV**

Easy. So easy. If I'm honest, I expected more from Layton. Gotten me to prove myself fully maybe, or recall something only he and that little brat knew. But no. All it took was a phoney letter and me to ask him to step up to the challenge. The Casino set up was the final touch to completely gaining their trust. Easy.

I was walking thorough the Black Market with my hands in my pockets and my head down. To my surprise, no-one tries to sell me anything dodgy. I used to buy from here, until a few weeks ago, when I realised he was ripping me off. They thought they could take me for a fool. I think not.

The Towering Pagoda was just ahead. As I walked closer, I could hear a few angry voices.

"I swear I didn't do anything! Come on man-"

He was cut off by being shoved roughly into the wall behind him.

"Listen here, punk. Don't lie to us. We know what you've been saying about the boss." One of the two men said threateningly. With grey trench coats, hats and shades, you could instantly tell who they were. Not to mention their aggressive nature. Their victim today was a young boy of about sixteen. He had long hair and a cap. I'd caught his name was Dylan somewhere but never spoken to him in my life. 'The Boss' is obviously a reference to Dimitri. Or as the citizens so amusingly nickname him 'The Devil in the Top Hat'. As if Layton would ever have the guts to take over London. Dimitri is so blind. They work for me.

"I have no idea what you're talking about!" He argued.

"Don't make us teach you a lesson, kid."

I was at the point were I didn't even feel a little bad anymore. If anything, it was humerous.

By this time, I was at the large gateway, the entrance to our fake 'Top Secret Base'. I would be leading Layton to it later like a dog on a lead. When I got to the guard, I didn't look up. Not that I needed to as he knew who I was.

I made it to the top floor in 2 minutes. Pushing open the double doors, I headed inside. Dimitri was standing next to the huge window, looking far into the distance. He only turned to me when the doors slammed shut. He wasn't wearing his Layton get- up, so he must have been working today as he was in his white lab coat.

"Well?" He asked, folding his arms.

I sat down on the desk chair and took off my blue cap. "Done." I say shortly as I lay it on the table.

He waited for a further explanation.

"I met them at the casino and everything went according to plan."

"Did you explain everything I asked?"

"Of course."

There was a small silence. Dimitri and I have always wanted the same thing. Revenge on Bill Hawks. Except I haven't let him know that It's not revenge I'm looking for. It's justice. Justice over everyone involved in that explosion. Including Dimitri. Inside, I despised him. Even if he hadn't been there at the time of the explosion and tried to stop it, it was still his creation. Soon, he'll know what true pain feels like.

He told me a woman named Claire was lost in the blast. A woman who didn't even return his feelings. He 'loved' her but she loved Layton. Oh, so tragic. Maybe he should try and live with the pain of everything and everyone you know taken away from you in the blink of an eye. They had nothing to do with his stupid Time Machine, yet they died for his cause.

"Clive?"

I snapped out of it, aware he had been trying to talk to me.

"What?"

"Where are they now?"

"They went back up top to see a detective or something like that."

I lean forward and run my hands through my hair. "It gives me time to get my shit back together."

Dimitri watches me for a moment. "Are you sure you can handle this, Clive?"

I stare at him and frown. "Huh?"

He sighs. "I mean, are you sure you still want to go through with this?"

I look at him with disbelief. Then I laugh. "Okay, Dimitri. I'll just pretend you didn't say that."

"I don't want you backing out last minute. We've worked to hard."

"Trust me. I won't be going anytime soon. What in hell gave you that idea anyway?"

He turned to face me fully. "You've changed, Clive." He said quietly.

I sit up straight. I wait. After about 30 seconds I speak up.

"Please, go on." I say with mock enthusiasm.

"When I first met you, you were different."

I almost laugh. "Of course I was. But you want to know what happened? I grew up. There you go."

"What I want to say is..." He hesitates. "Just stay focused, alright?"

I shake my head, smiling. "If anyone needs to stay focused, it's you." I say as I stand to leave. "They'll be back soon. I have to go." And with that, I stride out of the room.

It's kind if funny. Even though I would never admit it to him, I know I've changed. And not for the better. I don't _feel_ anymore. There's a constant numbness, since I lost my parents and then my adoptive mother. Then all this adds to the weight I feel I'm carrying on my shoulders. It's not that I don't want this, it just feels like it's too much for me too handle alone.

When I end this, I know it will be worth it. I'll ground Dimitri and Bill Hawks into dust.

Just wait.


	4. Chapter 4

**Authors Note: Sorry for the slow update, I've been kinda busy. Also, I won't be available for the next 3-4 days. Ill update ASAP.**

**~ I do not own the Professor Layton series or it's characters ~**

* * *

_I'm gonna build myself a time machine,_

_On particle physics and the power steam,_

_It runs on diesel oil,_

_And Donnie Darko daydreams._

_~ Frank Turner_

**Flora's POV:**

I stormed into the shop and could hear people talking. I had been to his university, on a bus, to Scotland Yard, to Inspector Chelmey, back on the bus, got lost and finally found my way to this old clock shop. They better be here.

Spotting his hat straight away, I paced over to them.

"I can't believe you Professor! You too Luke!"

They both looked utterly shocked.

"F-Flora!" Luke exclaimed.

"You two ran off and left me on my own again!" I said. "And after I made you those nice cucumber sandwiches!"

"Flora, please try to understand. We didn't want to put you in a dangerous situation." The Professor explained. As if he could fool me with that again.

"I don't buy it. The real reason you won't take me is because you think I'll get in the way."

"That's not true at all!" He said defensively.

"Flora, you have to understand," The Professor said again. "You could be put in harms way. It's for your safety that I-"

"I don't know anyone else here," I cut him off. "What am I supposed to do when you two run off? Just sit there like a lemon and wait?"

Luke looked thoughtful. "Well, when you put it that way..." He tailed off.

The Professor looked at him. "Luke!"

"You know Layton, I think the girl has a point."

I turned and saw Inspector Chelmey. Funny, I hadn't noticed him there when I walked in.

"You may be leaving her behind out of concern, but that doesn't help anyone if it gets her all upset."

The professor looked completely baffled. "Inspector, you too?"

I was about to speak again when someone else cut in.

"Erm, sorry to interrupt, but we've got to get going. We can't keep Luke waiting any longer." He said quickly and turned to walk.

What was he talking about? Luke was right here.

"I have to start her up," He paused. "Now."

"But there are people here who have nothing to do with the matter at hand." The Professor protested.

"Well..." The old man stopped to think. Then he threw his hands up. "The more the merrier. Isn't that what they say?"

"That's ridiculous. I beg you to reconsider."

"Sorry Professor, we've got to go." He reached for the lever. "Hold on everyone!"

"Hold on? What for!" Inspector Chelmey questioned.

Before he could say anything else, the clock suddenly chimed. Then have a huge whirring noise and my heart dropped to my stomach. Like the feeling you get when you're on a swing and you rise and fall. It's like the fall but 100 times worse. I didn't know what to hold onto so I grabbed the closest thing to me which happened to be Luke. He would have lost his balance if the horrible whirring hadn't of stopped. What just happened? I felt so dizzy.

"Okay, end of the line. Everyone out!" He laughed.

"What in the world...?" Chelmey mumbled.

"Ugh..." Luke groaned. "My stomachs doing backflips again."

He wasn't the only one.

"Hey Layton! What just happened?"

"Step outside and see for yourself Inspector. That should serve a sufficient explanation."

"What are you on about now? Hmph. Come on Barton, lets go outside then."

"Just a moment Inspector. I'm feeling a little queasy." He looked positively pea green. "Very queasy... Actually."

"Pull yourself together, Constable!" The Inspector barked. "We're going outside."

He bumped into me on his way past, not apologising. "Please don't jostle me. I'm feeling a bit green..." I mumble.

Luke walked over. "Are you okay, Flora?" Do I look okay to you, Luke?

"It was a rather bumpy ride." The Professor said anxiously.

"I'll say! Time travel really takes it out of you."

I could barely hear them over the ringing in my ears.

"I'm just..." I started.

I was kneeling on the floor with someone holding me up by my arm. I looked up to see Luke and the Professors worried faces.

"I..."

"You just fainted for a few seconds, my dear." He explained, helping me stand.

When I was on my feet, I brushed myself down.

"We'll, I'm fine now." I didn't exactly feel fine, but I will _not_ be left on my own.

"If you say so, Flora."

"You should get going, Professor. He won't wait around forever." The man said.

"Right, come along everyone." The Professor said.

I unsteadily followed them through the door and Inspector Chelmey was in a terrible state, wondering what was going on. I couldn't blame him as I had no idea what was going on myself.

It looked completely different from what it had been just minutes before. There were pipes everywhere, it was dirty and there was a man working on a construction. What on earth...?

"...transported 10 years into the future." I heard the Professors voice.

I must have misheard him.

"But that's impossible!" The Inspector said, sounding dumbfounded. "Isn't it? Or...is it possible, Layton?"

It is impossible! 10 years? If this is the case they didn't want me to come with them on, I can certainly understand now! So they 'time travelled' to save the prime minister? I can't believe it.

We walk away from the clock shop and everything seems so unfamiliar. It just seems more... Bleak. We turn out of Midland road and I catch sight of the very same bus stop I travelled from. Except it was in pieces. I was about to ask the Professor what exactly was going on, but maybe I could figure this puzzle out for myself?

"Luke, I've just remembered something..." The Professor said.

"What's that, Professor?"

"We've neglected to explain the situation to Flora." He gestured to me.

"Gosh, you're right! It completely slipped my mind!"

"Oh, I'm just happy I could come along." I said. It was true.

He hesitated. "Be that as it may, I think an explanation is in order. Let's stop at the hotel for a quick chat."

"All right, Professor." Luke agreed.

So I follow them towards the hotel for a 'chat'. On the way, I see a small little boy with bright eyes. I give him a small wave and he smiled and waved back.

The hotel is obvious. A huge three-story building with ivy growing up the wall. I walk past a strange looking man wearing a grey coat, grey trousers, grey hat and black sunglasses. All depressing colours, really. He caught me staring and scowled at me. The Professor quickly led me away.

"It's not very becoming to stare, Flora." He said when we were inside the hotel.

"Sorry. He just looked rather odd, that's all."

"I understand. Some people may look different, but here they don't like people looking at them."

"Okay, Professor."

As we were about to head upstairs, a young girl stopped us.

"Welcome back to Hotel Duke. Oh!" She looked surprised to see me. "Hello there, young lady! And who might you be?"

"My name's Flora. I'm a guest of the Professor and Luke's." I thought for a second. "Well, sort of. Actually, what really happened is I followed them here because they ran off without me. They're always doing that and it's quite upsetting at times. I-" I see her confused face and stop. "Oh dear, I'm sorry! I didn't mean to babble!"

They always tell me I need to work on proper communication. They're probably right.

"What are you talking about Flora?" Luke sounded innocent.

"Don't mind her, Becky. Flora can get quite nervous around new people." The Professor said. I'm right here.

"Oh, I would never pry into a guests personal affairs. That's against hotel policy!" Becky stated.

"I'll be off now. Have a pleasant day!" She said quickly and walks off.

"Oh dear..." The Professor said as we go the upstairs.

The room is small, with two beds, a table and armchair. A dressing table and a chest of drawers.

"What a charming room!" I say happily.

"I'm glad you like it, Flora. Your room will soon be ready as well."

"Oh, no need for that! I'm happy to stay in this one with you two. We'll just put up a screen." I say. "Luke, you're the smallest, so you can sleep in that chair over there." I'm joking with him now.

"That's not fair! I'm far too big to fold myself into a chair." He argues.

"Erm... We can discuss sleeping arrangements later." The Professor says. "For now, let's bring you up to speed, Flora."

"All right, I'm all ears!"


End file.
